


The Vengeful Ghost

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom L, Bottom Yagami Light, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dead L (Death Note), Execution, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Kira loses, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top L, Top Yagami Light, Torture, Vendettas, Yurei, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: My tentative toe poke into writing Evil!L. L's dead, but his spirit isn’t at rest. Heaven and Hell do exist, and L wants Kira to join him...in Hell.





	1. Game

Nate River, known only as ‘Near' or ‘N' to the law enforcement agencies around the world found himself in a very unusual situation. He had compiled all the evidence, examined all the rational possibilities as to why these strange phenomena may be occurring and had been forced to concede some things were just beyond rational explanation:

He was being _haunted_.

What other explanation could there be for his toys flying around the room, his computer switching off randomly and, most terrifying of all, his old Ouiji board being flung at him he slept. He had woken up to the box on top of his head.

“Fine” Near snapped. He had had enough. This ghost or demon or whatever it was just wasn’t going to leave him in peace until he found a way to communicate with it.

 _‘Can’t believe I am even doing this'_ Near thought as he settled down in front of the Ouiji board. He bit back a sigh. The only point of reference he had to the creepy game was watching a movie about them. A bunch of giggly American High school girls had used one and ended up getting picked off one by one by a vengeful ghost.

He'd found it oddly satisfying.

“Well? If you're here, come out and say so” Near sighed in a bored voice.

_‘Well, well, well, I have to admit I’m surprised you actually went for the Ouiji board, Nate. I was only joking'_

Near's eyes bulged out of their sockets. That voice filter! That was the filter L had always used!

_‘Yes, it's me. Honestly, I left you enough messages. No wonder you’re floundering with the Kira case if you couldn’t pick up on them...Most disappointing for my heir apparent'_

Near narrowed his eyes, his irritation sparking at the smug tone somehow evident in that mechanical voice. “Well, at least I am still *alive*” he replied flatly, “If you are indeed L then your obviously dead. Which means you lost the game”

_‘...’_

“What? Nothing to say to that?” Near sat up and resumed building his card castle, “Maybe I’m just being delusional”

 _‘You are utterly delusional'_ the voice piped up _‘If you think you are going to capture Kira with your current tactics that is. I should know, as you rightly pointed out, Kira killed me. I lost the game... But only for *now* I will win. And you are going to help me'_

Near slowly rose and wandered over to his computer screen. L's gothic moniker was displayed. L's voice sounding through his speakers. How was this possible?

_‘Don’t start doubting now, Near. I currently do not possess the energy needed to manifest a physical form. Nor do I particularly want to. It's rather freeing to just be a mind and a will'_

Near sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were still wide with disbelief and he honestly had no idea how to rationalise this anymore. “The afterlife is real. Why aren’t you in Heaven?”

Sardonic laughter answered his question.

 _‘Only good people go there, Near. I’ve never been a good person. Don’t be so naive'_ Near nodded. He deserved that. The things L had done in his short life were hardly what one could deem ‘good’ he had killed, tortured and destroyed lives in his pursuit of AMUSEMENT _*not*_ Justice. L had lived his life as a vengeful ghost and now in Death he continued to be vengeful. Near respected that.

“So, you are willing to assist me in capturing Kira?”

_‘Yes. I have two stipulations, however. One, you find a way to show him I am ‘real’ and two, he is executed. **Brutally** ' _

Near drummed his fingers against his desk as he considered. “Alright then, L, let's begin the game”

The speakers cracked with a dark chuckle before the voice spoke again: _‘Go to Japan. More specifically the Kanto region. That is where you will find Kira...’_

***************

At 23 years old, Light Yagami appeared to have it all. Good lucks, intelligence, a bright career ahead of him in Law Enforcement...

Unfortunately, looks were deceiving. Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira, had nothing but death hanging over his shoulder and clouding his future. For someone who dished out death so frequently, it was all rather amusing to L that Light Yagami was blissfully ignorant of his own impending doom. L took no form because he did not need one. He watched Light as he juggled his two lives: Hardworking, dedicated son and police officer, and Smirking, judging serial killer.

_‘Writing names in your little book. How fucking *sad* Light. I do wish you had killed me the old fashioned way. A knife to the throat or a gun. Something I could have felt... But no. A Shinigami did the job for you'_

L concentrated on the ink well and pushed it over. Dark black ink spilled all over the Death Note. “The fuck?” Light jolted back, amber eyes wide in astonishment. The ink hadn’t toppled over. It had been pushed. L giggled to himself as he pushed the ink to make his mark. ‘L’

“L?!” Light grabbed the Death Note and stared at that single, yet monumental, letter. L. The letter, the *name* and the title of The World's Greatest Detective. The one he had been chained to. The one he become (somehow) attracted to. The one he had kissed and fucked and then killed...

“Ha, I need to sleep more” Light laughed softly, shaking his head at his own folly. Ghosts were not real. The afterlife did not exist.

***All Humans, without exception, must eventually die. The place they go is MU***

_‘There's nothing after death'_ Light thought, and it was a comfort to him. He closed his Notebook and placed it back in its hiding place. He had a dinner with Misa to suffer through, but at least it would be a distraction from that damned letter.

Light left to go play at happy families with that idiotic dolt of a girlfriend. L considered watching them but that was never very interesting. When they fucked Light seemed a million miles away and Misa made these godawful screeches that made her sound like she was being eviscerated with a rusty scalpel.

L snickered to himself as he remembered the few times Light had uttered *his* name in his forays with Misa Amane. Now that had been interesting. _‘I will make you moan my name again, Light, I assure you of that. You will just be moaning it in despair this time'_

Having nothing better to do, L decided he might as well spend this waiting period of his watching Light. Just as he had did in life, he would spend his death staring at Kira. Anlyising his every move, being impressed by his lies and amused by his soul-deep insanity. Yes, L thought, Light Yagami was truly insane, for how else could a human who believed they were a GOD be described?

“What do you think? Is it yummy, Light?”

 _‘Urgh, glad you won’t be long, Irritating waste of oxygen'_ L thought darkly. Just to be a dick he knocked her wine glass over.

Misa shrieked and whipped her head around. For the last week things had been knocked over, doors had slammed and once... Misa's eyes filled with tears. Once she had walked into the bathroom and found the word _**‘WHORE’**_ scrawled on the mirror in her lipstick and now the ghost was determined to ruin yet another romantic evening in with Light.

Light had chastised her when she shared her fears their apartment was haunted, but surely now he had to see it was true? Her wine glass zipped across the room and smashed into the wall. Wine trailed down the wall like blood, dripping onto the hardwood floor.

“It’s a GHOOST!” Misa shrieked.

“No such thing” Light forced himself to sound calm as he lifted his fork to his lips, “Maybe it's just Ryuk playing pranks. Calm yourself, Misa”

L wandered over to the stereo and switched it on. Misa jumped out of her skin, but sweeter still, Light dropped his fork as he jumped. It clattered to his plate and L swore he had never seen anything as sweet as the **_*fear*_** in Light Yagami's eyes.

He wanted to see more of that...

“Misa. We are not staying in this apartment. Get your things, we'll stay in the Teito for a few days...”

L huffed a sigh as he followed the pair of freaked out ‘lovers’ back upstairs. How utterly stupid of them. Did they really think they could just shake him off?

He left Misa alone as the young woman tearfully packed her belongings and followed Light into the bathroom. Light was splashing cold water on his face and L could almost hear the mental prep talk he was giving himself.

“Is this you, L?”

L toyed with the idea of writing ‘YES’ on the mirror but decided against it. It would be far more fun to let Light sweat a little more, at least until Near arrived in Japan.

Instead of answering he stepped closer to Light and blew directly into his ear. A cold shiver ran through Light's body and the glass he had been holding slipped through suddenly nerveless fingers.

Light felt like someone had walked over his grave. He shivered again as the thought crossed his mind: if this was L then he wouldn’t just walk over his grave. He would dance on it.

“Leave me alone. You’re not real. You’re dead. I killed you. I fucking killed you!” Fear melted into anger and L giggled. It was delicious!

Light always had such a pretty face, except for when he was angry. Then it seemed to warp and twist as if his insanity bled into his features and became real. Visible. A jagged shard of glass zipped up and struck Light across the cheek. He chocked out a low moan of horror and fled from the bathroom, unaware of the demonic laughter following him...


	2. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sets the scene for the dramatic confrontation with Kira, but not before ruining his and the lives of his closest supporters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I don't like Misa. Eventhoughidied does not like Misa. 
> 
> She just had to die. Sorry, Misa fans 😂
> 
> Also, in Japanese culture a vengeful ghost is called a Yurei, and they are steeped in ancinet Japanese folklore. It is believed if a person dies unjustly or well before their time their disatiafied spirit will return to Earth and drive those who wronged them to torment and suicide. 
> 
> Let's be real, L Lawliet is more than petty enough for that! An eye for an eye, remember? ❤

 

When he had been alive, L had stayed in the Teito Hotel many times. He had never so much as blinked an eye at the obscene luxury or the frivolous wealth on display.

Being dead changed ones perspective on such things. All of his wealth had passed to Near. Not that he particularly minded, the kid needed it, and he did not. What L did mind was just how important _stuff_ was to people these days. They’d all end up in the ground without their precious belongings anyway.

Yes, being dead had taught L Lawliet a great many things. When he had arrived in Hell he was rather surprised to find no fiery inferno and not even a single brimstone. Hell, as it turned out, was just a barren realm set far from God's grace. L found it peaceful, if not a bit lacking.

L had told the ‘demon' escorting him to his judgement that he was rather disappointed with the whole thing. The lost soul, for that it was the entity truly was, laughed and clapped him on the back.

It hadn’t taken long after that for L to cut a deal. In return for being allowed to return to Earth and take vengeance on Kira, he would be expected to torment and harvest the souls of dangerously fragile human beings by driving them to suicide. L had obviously accepted at once. He didn’t want to hang around mediocre but boring Hell for ever. He was still very much invested in watching the world burn and humanity shaft itself. It was far more entertaining.

Which lead him to his current actions. Misa Amane was standing on the roof of the Teito hotel, and L was going to make her jump.

He'd harnessed all the power he needed from Misa and Light's own life force to take on a physical manifestation. He planned on storing up that energy, though, until his showdown with Kira. The blonde model teetering on the brink of the abyss didn’t need to _see_ him to know that he was there.

Misa's hair fluttered around in the strong winds, and her eyes were wide and vacant as she stared down at the streets far below.

Misa would be L's third victim, and he had to admit he was looking forward to sealing the idiot's fate. Misa and Light had been staying in the Teito hotel for little over a week, and during that time he had completely backed off Light. He wanted the man to have a false sense of security when he met up with Near.

Instead, he had plagued Misa incessantly.

“I don’t want to die...”

L scoffed at the soft whimper.

_‘It doesn’t matter what you want, Misa. You **will** die, and I will assist you' _

“Light...”

L was in death as he had been in life, a quick study.

He had learned just how to feed upon and exploit a person's despair and suffering. All Misa needed was a little _push_ in the right direction. Entering her stream of consciousness was laughably easy. Perhaps her single brain cell just couldn’t put up much of a fight.

_‘Light doesn’t love you and he never will. You know he is using you, you knew that from the beginning! But now your use has expired. He wants you to die, Misa. If you claim to love him so dearly you should prove it. Walk off the ledge for him'_

A small, wobbling step closer to the edge.

_‘What a beautiful way to die, you will please him if you do this, Misa. Isn’t that what you have always wanted?’_

“Yes...”

_‘You are holding him back, Misa. If you truly wanted him to succeed and achieve his vision as Kira you need to make this sacrifice'_

Misa took another step closer. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was to be the last breath she ever took. She looked up at the setting sun, it's heavy orange glow settling over Tokyo like a shroud.

And then she threw herself off the ledge.

L watched her descent, a sick satisfaction filling his vengeful heart as she plummeted to the earth with a silent scream.

The wind whipped at her stupid Gothic Lolita outfit, and her earrings caught in the sunlight, flashing in the reflected rays of light. A sharp blink and then nothing, just like every other mortal life on this rotten planet.

Her impact was brutal. She died instantly, for her cranium splintered apart and her brain ( _‘Huh, guess she really did possess one after all'_ ) was launched several feet away from mangled corpse.

Screams erupted on the streets as the crowds bolted away and then huddled together in fright.

 _‘Frightened herds of pack animals. I could make any one of you share Misa's fate if I wanted to'_ L thought snidely.

Misa's eyes, contact lens free for a change, were horrific. One had landed half way down her cheek, jostled from its socket by the impact. The other was glassy and glazed in death, peering up at the sky vacantly.

_‘Well, my work here is done'_

L left the corpse with the vultures to pick over (already whispered gasps that this was, had been, Misa Amane were rippling through the crowd) and returned to Light's hotel suite.

Kira was hard at work, literally since he was skimming his hand up and down his dick as he scribbled in the Death Note.

_‘Tch, Death really does do it for you, doesn’t it, Light? Well, not to worry, you will be dead soon enough'_

For old times sake L decided to linger and watch. Light was growling obscenities under his breath as his hand worked under the desk.

L let out a cackle of delight when he realised just what Light was masturbating to. A confidential document; a photo of his own dead body before his autopsy.

_‘You are such a sick bastard, Light. Even **I** draw the line at such things. Thank fuck you never found out where I was buried or I think you would have ended up violating my corpse!’ _

“L! L!”

Light hunched over as he gnashed his teeth together and pulsed out his release, hand continuing to fly over his straining erection as he mumbled ‘L’ over and over again.

_‘I suppose I should be flattered'_

**“Breaking News! Model and Actress Misa Amane has been confirmed dead after committing suicide by jumping of the roof of the Teito Hotel-”**

Light whipped his hand away from himself and grabbed the remote, wide eyes fixed on the television. It wasn’t enough for him. He rushed over to the window and stared down at the pavement below. A blue police tent, distant sirens and the vast crowds of people credited the news report.

Misa had killed herself.

“Selfish bitch! I still had plans for you!” Light shrieked.

_‘Oops. Sorry, Light. Maybe it's for the best if you don’t attempt to contact Takada for a while... On second thought, please do...’_

**“The suicide occurred just one hour after Channel Six's star Anchor-woman, Kiyomi Takada, was discovered dead in her flat after taking her own life...”**

L nibbled his knuckles and snickered as the blood drained from Light's face. Slowly, as if he was forcing himself to remain calm, Light walked back to his desk and picked up his mobile phone. L didn’t even have to move closer to know who he was calling.

It was just a shame she would never answer him. She was too busy _**hanging**_ around.

“...This is not a coincidence” Light whispered to himself, “Is there someone else using a Death Note?”

There was still a third associate of Kira's, and L had let him live. He was to play a crucial role in Near's plan after all.

Speaking of...

“Hello?”

“Hello, L. This is N. I’m calling to confirm we are still meeting at the Yellow box Warehouse...”

‘Set...’

***************

It was Light Yagami's last night on earth, not that the arrogant ‘God’ knew it.

L stayed closed to him on the evening of January 27th. Tomorrow at 1 pm Light and his loyal lapdog Teru Mikami would be meeting Near and the SPK.

Light had taken the double blow of Kiyomi and Misa's deaths harder than L had thought he would. He was currently sipping whiskey staring out of the window, melancholy exuding from his every pore.

_‘Aw, poor Kira. My heart bleeds for you...’_

“Are you here with me now, L? Or did I just dream it?”

L focused on the near-empty bottle of whiskey and made it fall to the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces, just like Light Yagami seemed to be doing.

“I’m going to need more than that if I am going to believe you're here, L. Give me something else!”

Light sounded so desperate so L thought he would indulge him. L wandered into the kitchen and picked up a knife. He brought it back into the lounge. Light's eyes were wide as he followed the knife as it bobbed in thin air.

L slammed the knife down next to Light, just between his splayed fingers.

“It  _is_ you” Light breathed.

L snorted. Perhaps he should have put that knife down through Light's cock instead.

“I'm actually glad you're here with me, L. You get to see my triumph over your successor tomorrow. You will get to watch Kira's final win”

L laughed, his low, haunting laughter ringing through the apartment. He had let it bleed through a little and when Light paled he knew he had been heard.

Light checked himself and straightened out, the panic dissolving from his face.

“You don’t frighten me, L”

L laughed even harder as he saw the trembling in Light's shoulders.

He forced the knife upwards and made it fly towards Light. Instinctively covering his face with his hands, Light braced himself for impact. Instead he heard the sounds of wood being scratched. He peeked through his fingers at the message L was leaving him:

**Yes, I do, KIRA!**

Light did not sleep at all that night. L watched him in the darkness, tasting the despair in Light's soul and licking his lips.

It tasted sweeter than any cake he'd ever had.

Hours ticked by slowly. The moon hung low in the sky as Light went over his final preparations. He turned the television on for background noise and to break the oppressive silence of the apartment.

He could _feel_ those dark eyes watching him.

“In some ways I am sorry I killed you, you know?” Light slurred, wrung out and exhausted. It was a little past five am and the sun was just starting to rise.

“After you died everything just got so fucking boring again, L”

L leaned over Light and stared down at him. He made Light's hair dance as he toyed with the auburn strands whimsically. 

“I missed this too. I missed it when it was just us in bed and away from everything. Away from the lies and the games. We weren’t Kira and L then, where we? We were just lovers...”

_‘Silly, Light, I never stopped playing games or lying to you. Just because we fucked a few times and whispered sweet lies to each other you believed we were lovers? How tragically naive of you'_

L pinned Light to the bed and let him feel his body weight. Light's eyelids flickered and he reached up to embrace thin air.

“If I die tomorrow... Will you be there for me? Will you stay with me...?”

L suspected the lack of sleep and the exhaustion of living his double life was the cause for this sudden softness and vulnerability in Light. He knew Light would once again harden and shrug off his fears by the time the sun fully rose in the sky, so he should really take advantage of this transient mood. Instil a little hope in Light's mind. Comfort him a little.

It would make the betrayal all the sweeter.

L pressed a ghost of a kiss to Light's lips in reply.

Light sobbed and reached out. He suddenly felt cold and empty, the warm, invisible weight that had been pressing down on him had vanished.

“L?!”

But L had already gone. It was time to go and visit Near.

************

“Very well, we will all act as though we do not see the Shinigami” Near toyed with the Death Note in front of him, struck again by how deadly such an innocent looking object could be as he stared down at it.

_‘Make sure you let him believe he's won' L added, ‘I want Matsuda to be the one to arrest him. Just for the irony'_

“Alright. It's nearly time. We should be going” Near slunk away from his computer and smiled creepily at his team. He knew they were all freaked out by his communication with L. Perhaps they thought he was insane?

They wouldn’t be entirely wrong if they did.

“You will all get to see L today” Near informed, “Fair warning”

“Ghosts aren’t real”

Near rolled his eyes at the mummer and waited for L to contradict that fact. L walked over to the man who had whispered it and swiped his phone from his pocket. L typed in the words

**Yes, we are**

And held the phone in front of the man's pale face.

“Holy fuck...”

Near ignored him, he was a person of little consequence anyway, and headed to the convey of cars waiting for him outside of SPK headquarters.

L noted the L mask with a smirk.

_‘I'm flattered'_

“Knew you'd like it” Near settled against plus leather and regarded L with a level stare, “I will see you again one day, won’t I?”

_‘Undoubtedly. Being L does not guarantee you a spot in God's grace, nor a place in Heaven... Quite the opposite, in fact'_

“Good” Near smiled, “I believe I too would much prefer to be a vengeful ghost than spend eternity in blind devotion. I’d rather think for myself”

_‘Guess I will be seeing you in Hell one day then. Don’t worry, Near, I'll put in a good word for you'_

Near smiled and wished for a moment he could see L for just a second.

L picked up on the wish and granted it. They stared at each other, twin dark grey eyes meeting in mutual respect. Before L's image faded away once more.

Near understood. L had explained the important of preserving his energy for the confrontation with Kira.

The convey pulled into the dockyard. It had started to drizzle, soft splatter of rain plopped against the car windows.

“Move out” Near commanded, a small smile curling his lips, “And be prepared to deal with anything. This is Kira we are meeting”

L followed the small group of SPK members as they approached then entered the warehouse. Light and the Kira Task Force were already waiting for them.

In a sleek grey suit, hair perfect and face a pale but calm mask, Light looked nothing like the terrified young man from just a few hours earlier.

L was glad about that. It was far more satisfying to take down prey that could put up a fight.

He remained quiet as the games began, words, accusations and the occasional truth volleying back and forth between the two enemies until it was finally time for Teru Mikami's appearance. The crazed Kira worshiper gleefully wrote down their names, unaware he and his ‘God’ had been duped by L's cunning.

L rolled his eyes at Matsuda as he cowered. How exactly did clutching ones head help stave off a heart attack, L wondered. Having endured one himself, he found it rather amusing to see the fear in their eyes. The seconds ticked by, 37,38,39... And then finally, 40.

“It's my win!”

_‘Got you'_

L willed himself to manifest and he did, his sudden appearance accompanied by startled shrieks as the both teams saw the ghost of the great detective L.

_‘I’m afraid, Kira, it is **not** your win' _

“Kira?! Light? No!”

L visibly rolled his eyes at Matsuda's naiveté. He considered the chances of Matsuda discovering Light was Kira, even if he had a giant billboard attached to him with the words _**‘HI! I'M KIRA!’**_ decked out in flashing lights.

He decided the odds were still pretty much non-existent. Matsuda was just that much of an idiot. L toyed with the idea of haunting him, but dropped it. Matsuda simply wasn’t interesting enough.

“L!”

The mask slipped and L strolled towards Kira. Just as in life his hair was a dark mess of spikes. His eyes, however, were different. They seemed to glow with an eerie silver light.

Mikami burst into the room, his crazed grin sliding from his face as he saw everyone was still very much alive. He babbled and fretted, showing his god his Death Note.

Everyone’s name but Light's was written down.

“It's over, Light, Near's won”

Light seemed frozen with shock as Near mockingly informed him of L's plan to swap the notebooks not once, but twice.

Light had anticipated the first swap, of course he had, but he had failed to realize one thing:

L was gunning for him, and even death would not prevent the detective from closing this case.

Ryuk was in stiches as Light panicked and tried to flee.

_‘His death is mine, Ryuk, don’t even think about writing his name down. If you do, you will be the one to die'_

Ryuk giggled at L's words and nodded his head. The last few months had been the best ever, watching L silently stalk Light until he had him backed into a corner. There was no escape now for the so called god.

“L! Help me! For god's sake, help me!” Light begged, terror breaking through that perfect mask as he felt the cold snap of handcuffs on his wrists.

Matsuda was crying as he secured the cuffs.

“KAMI!”

 _‘You can die now_ ' L turned to Mikami and ordered him to slit his wrists.

The group watched in stunned silence as Mikami dropped his fake Death Note and drove a small letter opener into his veins.

Light used the distraction to try and flee once again but it didn’t work. He screamed and flayed around on the cold ground, littered with bullets.

Matsuda sobbed as he held his gun with trembling hands.

L was almost impressed when Light somehow managed to slip one hand out of the cuffs (Matsuda probably hadn’t even secured them properly) and extracted his piece of Death Note from his watch.

L let him go so far as NATE RIV before he slammed into Light and pinned him to the floor.

Light gazed up at him,  wide-eyed in pain and terror as L leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

_‘Game, Set and Match, Kira. I win'_

 


	3. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Near grow closer, to Matsuda's peril, and L's ability to maintain a physical form has disastrous consequences for Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is DARK! 
> 
> D. A. R. K
> 
> Rape, Murder, Creepiness. It is all here boys and girls. 
> 
> In complete honesty I have struggled writing the rape scene, and I usually get EventhoughIdied to help out with them! But since this is *her* fic I decided I would try and go it alone. I hope it's good enough! 
> 
> Leave me feedback please :D

Light awoke strapped to a gurney. The multiple bullet holes that idiot Matsuda had pumped into his body were patched up and healing nicely. 

‘That bastard, he just couldn’t let me die, could he? He wants to see me hang'

L, complete with a permanently physical form, smiled down at Light from his perch in the chair next to him.   
“That's right, I did”

Light blinked and strained his neck to see him. What in the actual fuck? L was fully visible and was *speaking* to him, not projecting his voice like before. He even seemed capable of reading his fucking mind. How had he been able to achieve this transformation? Was it linked to how fucking weak he was feeling? 

“Yes” L piped up, eyes gleaming silver in the dim light, “Ryuk and I came to an arrangement. Currently I am inhabiting a temporary human form after... Well, you don’t need to know the specifics of how I achieved it. Needless to say your family's assistance, as well as your own, was necessary”

Light's heart beat frantically in his chest. His family?!

“They’re all dead. I killed them all.” L nibbled on a wafer, “Needed their life force to maintain a physical body for a while. Sorry about that”

“You Bastard! I will kill you! I will kill you again!”  
L snorted, “Yeah, good luck doing that strapped to a gurney”

Light slumped back, his breath whooshing out of him as he tried to process what the bastard had just told him. His Mother, Sister and Father were dead. He had been defeated and his allies were all dead. The Death Note was in Nate fucking River's custody... And where was Ryuk? He’d jumped ship to L's side! 

No matter which way he looked at it he was screwed. He *had* lost, and L's smug smile made him grit his teeth in annoyance. If he had to die, so be it, but he wouldn’t stand to be smirked down on like that. 

“So, what are you waiting for? Kill me already” Light tossed the words about flippantly, trying to bait L into ending his suffering. 

L sighed and finished off his wafer before replying, “Oh, sorry, but I can’t kill you. No, Near is organizing a trial for you and you will be publically executed. I think you will appreciate the efforts I’ve made to secure a very special method of execution for you, Kira. You’ve been in hospital for a whole month, you know, and it has taken us *that* long to get the go ahead for it...”

Light knew in that moment L was going to drag it out. There would be no mercy of a quick death for him.  
“How am I to die?”

L hopped off the chair and sat next to Light, staring down at him through maliciously narrowed eyes, “I once read, long ago at Wammy's, that one of the worst ways for a human to die is to be burnt alive. You see, in Medieval England, that was a common form of capitol punishment-”

L slapped Light's face lightly when he turned his head away. He hadn’t want L to see the terror in his eyes. 

“-As I was saying, it was the common form of capital punishment for Blasphemers, Witchcraft and Religious Enemies. I believe Queen Mary the first executed over 230 people that way! Very painful way to die too, you basically get roasted alive...”

Light licked his lips, terror forming a lump in his throat. He couldn’t die like that. He was a God! He couldn’t die like some Blasphemer! 

“I know you, Light” L said tenderly, “You were once my equal. I know you in ways no one else does, so choosing your manner of execution was easy for me. I will make you suffer, Kira, and when you are dead... The suffering you endured during your execution will feel pleasant in comparison!”

Light shook his head, tears spilling down as his face at the words. When he was dead there would be nothing! 

“Heh, you are going to *wish* that was the case” L patted Light's cheek patronizingly. 

Light passed out in sheer terror with L's mocking laughter ringing in his ears. 

***************

“Oh, Matsuda, pick your jaw up from the floor, you’ve already seen me” L snapped as he swung his chair around, charcoal eyes fixed in a derisive stare at the trembling police officer. 

“But... But, it's like your alive!” Matsuda spluttered. L rolled his eyes and returned to his cake. 

Damn he'd missed cake. 

“Matsuda-San, please” Near sighed tiredly, “L, the last agreement has come through. You’ve got your execution”

L smiled. 

“Good. I'll be sure to give dear Kira the good news later. I think he's a bit ‘tied up' at the moment. Who would have thought, flipping out because his face got cut up a little. Vain little man” L hummed and licked his fingers clean. 

Matsuda blanched at him. 

“What?”

“How can you *say* that! Don’t you still love him?”

L snored at the stupid question and met Near's eyes. They shared a pained look, both sympathizing with the other for having to endure such stupidity. 

“There is a very fine line between love and hate Matsuda. Perhaps one day you will move out of your mother’s basement and discover that for yourself” L finally muttered snidely. 

“Hey! Its not her basement, it's an *extension*” Matsuda protested, even as his face flamed with embarrassment. 

“You know, Matsuda, if you aren’t very, very careful I will kill you” L smiled creepily, “Make you have a bath with a toaster or something...”

Near grinned as Matsuda went paled and actually crossed himself. 

“Well, nobody would care” Near tempted, “I’d love to see how you can control people...”

L shrugged and regarded a trembling Matsuda with a bored expression. 

“No! Don’t! You’re evil!”

“Well fucking *duh*” L clicked his tongue and hoped off the chair, “Matsuda. Go and run a bath”

“What?” a blank look settled over his eyes as L's words became actions. He strolled off towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t forget the toaster!” L called sweetly. 

Near's eyes widened as Matsuda grabbed the toaster from the small works kitchen and tucked it under his arm. 

“Wow” there wasn’t much that impressed Nate River, but this certainly did. “You have got to teach me how to do that”

L smirked and cut himself another slice of cake, “I will. You’d best go check on Matsuda. I’ve just detected a dip in the electrical current...”

Near slouched off the nearest bathroom and giggled at the sight. Matsuda, naked and lying still, clutching the toaster in his lap. 

“He didn’t turn the power on” Near called back. He sighed at this latest (and last) display of stupidity. L entered the bathroom, told Near to step back, and plugged the toaster in. A jolt ran through Matsuda's body and the scream that warbled from his mouth was shrill enough to rival a three year old girl having a tantrum. 

“Probably should have told him to turn the power on” L sighed as they watched Matsuda shriek and spasm “Was obviously too much to expect him to figure that out by himself. It's very easy to manipulate those with weak minds, Near. I didn’t even have to try that hard to get him to do this” L gestured to the blackening body. One of Matsuda's eyes popped out of it's socket. He was dead by now, but he was still spasaming as the shocks ran through him.

“Huh, that doesn’t surprise me” Near commented dryly, “Might as well leave him here for the rest of the team to find and wipe the security footage”

L shrugged, he didn’t really care about things like that. His mind was already focusing on Light Yagami.   
“I will leave that to you, Someone should go and break the good news to Light”

L loped off, a dark smile on his face as he thought about just how badly Light was going to suffer in his last few days on earth... 

And how infinitely worse it would be when he woke up in his spiritual form in Hell. 

He found Light as he had left him, hands wrapped behind his back and cuffed behind him. His once pretty face criss-crossed with jagged blade marks, courtesy of one of his guards L had manipulated into torturing Light. 

“Not looking too good there, Light” L greeted cheerily, “Starting to regret picking up the old Death Note yet?”

Light’s eyes were furious chips of anger as he snarled at him from beneath the tape across his mouth. 

“Of course, pardon me” L yanked the tape back with a flourish, releasing Light's scream as downy hair was torn from his skin brutally. 

“Goodness, I think *I* look better than you, and I’m dead” L smiled smugly as he ran his eyes over the once handsome face. 

“I’m done being scared of you, L. I can’t believe I ever loved you” Light spat venomously, “Do what you want with me, you can’t hurt me anymore”

L raised an eyebrow. Well, they would just have to see about that, wouldn’t they? 

“Well, you killed me despite loving me, so since you are passed caring and all, I think I’m going to rape you, make the most of this physical body while I still have it”

Light’s stomach *churned* at the casual way L had just said that. 

“L, no, please, look I was trying to just goad you into killing me. Don’t do that, you're not a rapist, L!”

L tilted his head thoughtfully. 

“True. I’ve never raped someone before, however there is a first time for everything, is there not? When we were together you always insisted on being on top, why was that? Frightened of a little pain?”

Light trembled as L yanked him upright by the straightjacket collar. 

“Answer me”

Light shut his eyes. L's voice was so soft, so deadly. For the first time in his life he *did* regret becoming Kira. He did regret killing L. 

“Because my pride wouldn’t let you do that to me” Light ground out, breath hitching in his throat as L yanked down his loose prison issue trousers. He was naked underneath. 

“Hmm” L gazed at the trembling skin. 

“L... Please”

L leaned close to Light and bit his ear. 

“Gah!”

“You’re shaking like a leaf. Are you scared?”

Light’s eyes widened. Those were the words he had said to L during their first time together... 

“I wasn’t scared, by the way. I just wanted you to think you had some power over me and the blushing virgin act worked perfectly. I’ve actually had plenty of lovers in my mortal life. Killed most of them after” L licked the straining tendon in Light's neck, voice breathy and soft since it was so close to Light's ear, “Light Yagami thought he could charm and fool everyone...should have known better than to try that with me”

Light shuddered, panic clawing at him as L abruptly pulled away from his neck and shoved him against the wall. 

“You used a Shinigami to kill me. I didn’t know the rules of that little game, Kira. I spent many years coming to terms with it. I felt... Wronged. Cheated. It was the main reason I was able to gather the strength and support I needed to come back as a Yurei”

L pushed Light further into the wall and kicked his legs apart with an effortless strength that had Light reeling. He obviously tried to fight back but his squirms were useless at best... And pathetic at worst. 

L shucked his jeans and stepped out of them before taking his hard cock in hand and running the tip over the quivering ass before him. 

“Tell me you’re afraid” L whispered into his ear.

Light’s sob was answer enough. L grabbed his hips and pulled his ass cheeks apart. The small hole twitched and spasmed as he shoved a finger inside.   
Light threw his head back with a howl and L snorted. If he got that kind of response with just a finger then he was in for a great when he gave Light something substantially bigger! 

“Take it out! It hurts, get out of me!” Light wailed, body thrashing in panic. 

“No” L replied simply, “I’m doing what I want with you. You said I could, remember? Oh. You were just trying to get me to kill you to spare you your public execution. How very transparent of you” L sighed and withdrew his finger before preplacing it with the tip inside that clenching heat. 

“Aaaaagggghhhhhhhh, Get Ouuuuut!”

L snapped his hips forward in response, burying himself to the hilt. The scream Light made as his body thumped into the wall was beautiful. 

“Tight” L complimented, “I might have to consider taking a physical form more often” he mumbled to himself as he pulled back and slammed back inside. Light was sobbing, blood dripping down the insides of his thighs as L plunged inside his ripped and torn body. L has established a brutally efficient rhythm, deep enough to inflict maximum pain but not fast enough to hasten climax. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

“Ah, haa, Light, fuck, this feels good” L panted into his ear, “How's it for you, Honey? The earth moving yet?”

Light let out a braying groan of despair. 

“No? Too bad” L picked up his pace, exhilarated as he felt the human's pain and suffering. Light was clenching around him, the warm pulsing of his body was addictive and with each thrust inside that spasaming body L felt the overwhelming urge to sink inside again and again. The blood lubricated his movements and soon L found himself gritting his teeth against the sheer pleasure of it. 

“I hate you!” Light screamed through a throat hoarse and raw with agony. 

L moaned at the words, “Cry for me, Light, it's driving me *wild*”

L *felt* Light's pain and his hatred and fed on those dark emotions until he was crying out and shooting his come inside Light's ravaged body. Light stiffened beneath him as he felt L release and sobbed even harder at this final act of defilement. 

“Mmm, nice” L sighed, sounding very satisfied as he rested his head against the nape of Light's neck. He withdrew with a grimace and stared down at his cock. It was coated with blood. L giggled as he watched fat drops of red and white slither down Light's trembling legs and plop onto the floor. 

Plop. Plop. Plop. 

“KILL ME!”

L tsked. He reached for a towel and clean himself up the best he could before he rolled the towel up as tight as he could and shoved it inside the bloodied, gaping hole. 

Light couldn’t even scream, his toes curled in agony and his mouth fell open, each nerve in his body feeling like it was being flayed open by agony. 

“Something to help with the bleeding” L slapped Light’s ass with a cheery smile “Aren’t I kind?”

He sauntered over to the door and glanced back at the broken human sinking to the floor. 

“See you tomorrow Light! Remember to rest well, because you have a big day. The eyes of the world will be on you tomorrow. Sleep well!” 

L let himself out and slammed the door behind him.   
Light screamed into the darkness, curling in on himself the best he could as he tried to cling onto his sanity. 

“Hyuk Hyuk, he got you good!”

Light cringed at the gleeful voice and mocking, yellow eyes gleaming at him in the dark. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. 

He was ready to die.


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes of the world are fixed on Kira as his execution day arrives…but before he meets his end, there is something L needs from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, somehow this has gotten even MORE depraved... Warnings for: L being a sadistic fucker and Light's rather gruesome execution. Buckle up kids!

 

  
  


As he lay awake and listened to the early morning birdsong, Light had to admire L’s love of irony. Today was the 5th of November, Bonfire night as it was known in the UK, and tonight L would have his own special bonfire. Tonight he would be burned at the stake with the eyes of the world upon him.

“Long as it gives you a thrill, huh, L?” Light muttered sourly. He was passed caring about living. No, what concerned him now was what awaited him once he had stopped breathing. L had made it veiled threats about the fate that awaited him and he knew there was nothing he could do to save himself.

Ryuk strolled in to his little cell through a wall, a juicy red apple clutched in his claws. Light noted the Shinigami looked excited, and that was never a good thing as far as he was concerned.

“What is it?” Light asked tiredly.

“L has asked me to ask you if you would like your name written in the Death Note ready for tonight? He said you are going to die anyway, but he thought you might appreciate the gesture”

Light snorted. L was such a dick. How the hell he had even let such feelings for the creepy detective nearly take over him was a mystery. L was vengeful, evil and sadistic, possibly even more so than he himself.

“Tell L from me… if it makes him hard then yeah, sure” Light muttered, eyes fixed on the cracked ceiling and counting the cracks one by one. 

Light slowly turned his eyes to Ryuk’s shark-like grin.

“L isn’t going to appreciate that sass. He will probably make tonight even worse for you” Ryuk chirped happily, “I can’t wait to go and tell him!”

Light sighed. His ‘Sass’ and spite were the only things he had left. He would do his best and be a bastard to the end, just to spite L. 

“Why couldn’t he come here and tell me that himself?” Light called as Ryuk made to walk back out of his cell.

“Oh, That’s a surprise for later!” Ryuk cackled, “L is full of surprises, isn’t he? Wish *he’d* have picked up my Death Note instead of you. You’re such a *joke* Light!”

Left alone once again, and with those words ringing in his ears, Light gave way to frightened, frustrated tears. The words hurt because they were the truth. He was a joke. Everything he had tried to do, everything he had achieved, it suddenly counted for nothing. And why? Because of L Lawliet’s vengeance.

He supposed what hurt even more than that was the fact he still felt *something* for him and that feeling would not go away, no matter how hard he had tried to smother it. He had thought the rape would extinguish any lingering feelings of misguided affection he had for L, but it had not.

Hadn't he considered finding out where L was buried and considered defiling his corpse, just as had mocked him? He had spent years of his life obsessed with L and his ghost and it was only now L’s ghost had returned to him he realised just how fucked up it had all really been.

If there roles were reversed would he treat L with more kindness than what he had experienced?

Of course he wouldn't. They were equals. They were made to destroy each other and if that destruction somehow strayed into the murky territory of love (because love and hate were just so very close and two sides of the same coin, after all) then it was just something they would both have to deal with.

Still. Light wished he could have gone back and chosen a path, just for a moment.

His eyes hardened and he forced that thought from his mind. It was weak. He was not weak. He had played the game and he had lost. Might as well just go out in style. The whole world would be waiting for an apology from Kira but he planned on giving them all a final ‘Fuck You!’ instead.

“And then…. I suppose I will go wherever you are, L. Our fates are bound after all…”

Light curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes. He would not eat today. It was a pointless exercise to eat food that would never be digested. Instead he would enjoy his last day on earth in solitude and reflection.

At least, that was what *he* thought he would be doing…

 

*********************

 

L stared at Light in rapt fascination.

Light was incredible! Despite everything he still *loved* him!

“Oh, you utter fool” L giggled, “You’ve just given me all the ammunition i need to hurt you for an eternity” L looked around at the SPK members. Giovanni was quite handsome. He would do. 

“Giovanni. Come with me” 

The man’s usually sharp eyes dulled a little as he followed L from the room. Near sighted and took a sip of tea. He was hoping L would have picked someone else, but no matter. The team would cope without the brooding Italian. 

Since Light loved him so much, L decided to see what his reaction would be if he saw him being fucked by another man. Light was a jealous sort and L suspected this latest infliction of torture would cut deeper than the others. Even if it didn’t he planned on pushing Light’s buttons and forcing his pride. He needed something from Light, and he would do whatever it took to ensure he had it. Time was no longer on his side, and he felt Hell calling for him once again.

“Light!”

Light jerked awake, eyes narrowing in annoyance as L and some tall, foreign man entered his cell. Was L going to rape him again?

“Nah. You weren't even that good. Didn’t seem into, Guess you really do prefer being on top, huh?” L shot him a sly smile, “I thought you might like some entertainment down here. It must be so very boring hanging around waiting to die!”

“If you are the entertainment I will stick with the boredom, thanks”

L grinned as Light’s rallied attitude. 

_‘That’s the spirit, Light! Be strong until the flames force you to scream!’_  L turned to Giovanni, “Strip”

 

The man nodded his head, eyes glassy and dazed as his hands made short work of his tie and suit jacket.

 

“Tch, what, you’re going to get *him* to rape me now?” Light tried to sound unafraid, but they had both heard the hitch in his voice that revealed his fear.

 

“Oh, no. He’s mine to toy with. I figured i might as well enjoy myself and give you a show at the same time. I’m sure you will enjoy it, since you love me and all…”

 

Light sat up with a hiss, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment at the mocking spite he saw in L’s eyes.

“I do *NOT* love you!” Light snarled, even as he couldn’t stop his eyes dipping to look at L’s pale chest as he shrugged out of his clothes.

 

“Mmmhmm, my eyes are up *here*, Light” L snickered, his eyes dancing with malice. “Such a weak little fool, aren’t you? Falling in *love*” 

 

Light flinched at the accusatory way L spat that out. Yes, he loved L. That was that that stubborn, burning feeling was. He didn’t want to love him, he hated the bastard! He’d *killed* him, hadn't he?

‘Yes, and spent each and every day since then wishing to see him again. Careful what you wish for, I guess….’ Light closed his eyes at the thought. Those years without L had been barren and empty. L was the fire he needed, his rival, his opponent and his lover. He loved and hated the man in equal measure. L was his death and he was his.

“Aaaw” L cooed, “I don't love you, Light. I don’t love *anything* well, that’s not true. I like making people hurt and die” L gave a little giggle and pulled Giovanni to him. Light grit his teeth as L yanked the taller man’s head down and kissed him harshly.

“Bastard!” 

L smiled at the insult and ordered Giovanni to lay down on the spare cot. As meek as a lamb, the man laid himself down, his straining erection maintained by L’s force of will alone. This was another kind of rape, not that it bothered L in the slightest. He had a point to prove here and something to accomplish that was far more important than just fleeting pleasure.

“Do you remember the night before you killed me? You asked me to ride you and I refused. You didn't like that, did you, Kira? Well, since you’re going to die in a few hours I decided i might as well be generous and show you what you missed out on” L straddled Giovanni and shot Light a smoldering look over his shoulder.

Despite himself, Light could feel his cock stirring in his thin slacks and he bit at his lip as he willed those treacherous feelings to go away. This was the man who had raped him. This was the man who had destroyed his dreams of a new world and laughed as he killed his family.

And despite everything he was still the man he wanted and loved and hated in equal measure.

L ignored Light for now and knocked Giovanni back. He didn’t bother with lube or stretching, he was dead and even in this physical body he couldn’t be hurt. He guided the man’s weeping cock into his body and sank down on it with a soft sigh. He wasted no time and began rolling his hips and riding the man, eyes closed and mouth falling slack as he soaked up the man’s pleasure, his confusion and his despair.

“Ahhh, Light” L moaned, peeking over his shoulder at Light as he rode the doomed man faster, “Hah, fuck!” L snapped his hips, throat stretched as he tipped his head back and bore down. The tip of Giovanni's cock was exactly where he wanted it, and paying no particular heed to the others pleasure, L bore down on his cock until he came with a sharp whine, his body trembling in ecstacy as his come spurted out of him.

Light had watched the entire spectacle, dry mouthed and wide eyed, his cock pulsing furiously and demandingly for attention. Giovanni had not so much as uttered a moan, he had just laid back and let L take his pleasure from him.

“You can come now” L replied flippantly, one hand resting on Giovanni’s come-splattered chest as he rocked his hips slowly, savouring the aftershocks of his own release.

Giovanni tipped his head back and came with a lost low groan, his glassy eyes fixed blankly on the ceiling. Once L had gotten what he wanted he wrapped both hands around the man’s neck and choked the life out of him. Giovanni died, even as his cock twitched weakly, spent and throbbing, inside of L’s body.

Careful not to waste any of the purest form of life essence now inside him, L slid off the dead man’s body and regarded Light with a predator’s gaze.

“Want that ride, Light?”

“Yes” Light whispered hoarsely, hating himself for needing L so badly. L smirked and yanked off his trousers. Without much preamble he impaled himself on Light’s cock and began to ride him, hips snapping furiously.

“Yes! Fuck, god damn, i want to choke the life out of you!” Light snarled as he fucked into L brutally.

“Sorry” L shrugged, a small, dark smile on his face “Feel free to try and hurt me though. Let it all out, your pain and anger is *delicious* you know!”

Light snarled and flung L onto the mattress. He lunged at him and grabbed his legs, wrapped them around his waist and plunged back inside his body. He gritted his teeth as he wrapped his hands around L’s neck and squeezed hard. L giggled breathlessly as he felt Light’s lust and anger flare up around him. That thick cock was spearing into him and L had to admit Light was a much better fuck than Giovanni had been. He had a lot more *spark* to him.

“Oh, Kira, that big cock of yours feels so good! I bet you are loving this aren't you, pinning L down and having your wicked way with him! Haha would you like me to stop talking? You can pretend i’m a corpse!”

Light shoved into L in mounting fury “You…. are a fucking AHH! Corpse, you fucker” Light snarled through ragged breaths. He was so close, his body was burning up and his balls were throbbing. He was going to fuck this dark eyed bastard full of his come and choke him while doing it.

“Oh yes, of course” L replied mildly, “Pardon me. Are you quite finished? I’m getting bored now...”

That got the response L had been hoping for. Pure fury twisted Light’s face and he flipped L over, shoving his face into the mattress as he pounded into him. He grabbed one of L’s arms and twisted it viciously behind his back. Light wasn't sure if he heard it snap or if that was the creaking of the bed, so he leaned down to look at L’s face and hoped to see nothing but pain on his features.

He saw the opposite, L was laughing breathily as he panted in ecstacy, Light’s anger getting him off like nothing else could. Furious at L, Light dug his nails into L’s hipbones and lost himself in a violent rut.

“AAAAhhhh, yes, Light, fuck that’s it, fuck me full of your come!” L cried passionately, placing just a *hint* of command behind his words. Light was too far gone to resist and came with a roar, his cock spewing out his release into L’s eagerly sucking channel.

_‘Now I really have got him’_ L thought triumphantly as he shook and shuddered through his own release. With Light’s life force, his seed, he could tie Light to him forever. Even hell wouldn’t be an escape for Light. L would torment him for eternity, and he would do it by using Light’s own love to poison him ever so slowly….

L laughed as Light yanked his cock from his body, furious amber eyes narrowing in disgust at what he had just done.

“Mmm, thank you, Light” L stretched like a cat, a wicked smile curling his lip “You’ve just given me everything I need....”

Light felt his heart sink a the words. He knew L was not just referring to the pleasure he’d somehow gained from such a violent, rough coupling… Hadn’t L made sure Giovanni came before he had killed him? Why was that…

“You will find out” L was already slipping on his clothes, a satisfied air about him, “When you are *dead*”

Light slumped onto the bed, pants around his ankles and heart pounding with equal measures of fear and fury.

 

********************

 

“You know, Near, once when I was around your age I burnt the janitor at Wammy’s House” L declared around bites of toffee apple. Near glanced at him, not in surprise but in admiration.

“Mmm, he was a filthy old man, and i’d been toying with him for a while. One day he tried to make a move on me and… well, i didn't’ much care for that. It was Bonfire Night, so i drugged him and dragged him onto the bonfire. Poor old Watari… Heh, he didn’t know what to do as the janitor went up in flames. Traumatized the kids too. Good times…” 

Near shook his head in awe. He wished he had been alive to see that.

“I hope you will always think of me on November fifth, Near” L mused softly, “I think you are the only person I feel some sort of… kinship too”

The words made Near’s heart beat faster. L was his idol and the only person *he* felt respect and admiration for too. He was going to miss him when L returned to hell, but he knew he would see him again. L had assured him of that.

“Don’t go getting soft on me, Nate” L smiled and turned his attention to the clock on the wall, “It’s time for Kira to die. I trust the pyre is ready and the cameras are set up?”

“Of course”

“Security tight? I suspect quite a few people will try and enter, even if Kira’s execution sight is supposed to be confidential. Matsuda had a big mouth…”

Near shrugged. He had machine guns and all the armed guards he could want. If anyone did try and come in to ruin their fun they would just have to be shot.

L finished off his toffee apple and listened to the silence. Usually the boom of fireworks would fill the air, and colours would be exploding across the starlit sky. Tonight, the world waited in silence. Countless millions would be waiting anxiously for the world wide broadcast from N showing Kira’s Death. Perhaps they were keeping their fireworks and celebrations for afterwards?

Ryuk was rubbing his hands together in glee as Light, flanked between four guards, was brought into the room. He was pale but mostly composed, and L had to admire him for that. He knew the composure wouldn’t *last* of course, but he had always made a point of admiring strength in others.

“Ready to die, Kira?” Near asked, an impish smile on his face.

“Happens to us all” Light shrugged, carefully keeping his face and tone neutral.

“That it does!” L laughed, his skin prickling as he *felt* the fear churning just beneath the surface of the calm water of Light’s little act. “Well, time is time, let’s get you all strapped up and set on fire, shall we, Light?”

“Fuck you, L”

L effected a hurt look, “You already *did* Light, and it was wonderful by the way. Now, you really should be on your way, you don't want to let your audience down, do you? The feeds have gone live and we already have 68 million people ready and waiting!”

Light staggered a little at that. 68 million people…

“Oh, you’ve lost your nerve? Take him outside!” Near snapped at his men. They frogmarched Light towards the pyre and L sighed in bliss as he experienced Light’s mounting terror.

Now that he had absorbed some of Light’s life force he didn't even have to focus on his mind to hear his thoughts. They flowed into him freely. He felt the cold sweat trickling down Light’s neck and his ragged breath as he was dragged onto the raised platform. 

_‘You *are* frightened, Light, you can’t hide from me’_ L thought gleefully. He knew Light had heard his words. He tasted the terror and the salt of his tears and relished them. L and Near donned their black masks and joined the small assembly gathered in the courtyard. All eyes were fixed on Kira as he was forcibly tied to the wooden stake.

The cameras whirred and recorded Light’s growing panic as the pungent smell of gasoline filled the air.

“L! No! No! Please!”

L tilted his head. L was dead, the whole world knew that. Poor Light must be losing his sanity due to terror. He stepped forward.

“Kira. For your crime of mass genocide, you have been sentenced to Death. If you have any last words, now is the time” a masked man with a low voice stood before Light, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Light gulped and stared down into that vindictive silver gaze.

**“I HATE YOU!”**

_‘You LOVE me’_ L sent back, a smile on his face, _‘I can feel it. You love me, and you will go on loving me forever, Light. You will never again have a moment's rest. I will haunt you for eternity, and you will love me all the while. Enjoy your execution, you are going to long for this in the endless years to come’_

L noted there was a blind spot and shifted to his left. Ensuring he was not picked up by the cameras he secretly blew Light a kiss and whispered, “I win”

Light struggled against his bonds in fury, his scarred face twisted in fear.

“Fitting last words for you, Kira” Near remarked scornfully. He nodded his head at Ryuk, who came forward and dropped Light’s Death Note at his feet.

“See ya around, Lighto, I had a blast!” Ryuk leaned closer to Light. He could see his numbers rapidly spiralling down to zero. This snot nosed punk once believed he was a god. Now, he had tears in his eyes and was struggling to breath through fear.

He did not look divine in the slightest.

Light flinched as he spotted the burning torch clutched in L’s hand. This was it then. L held the fire that would snuff out his existence. Perhaps he always had.

_‘This is going to hurt you immeasurably, Light. At first, you will feel searing pain as your skin is charred and your nerves and muscles are destroyed, but after that… then your flesh will begin to cook. Your fat will melt and your blood will boil. You will die slowly, the smoke will be redirected away from you. Kira does not deserve the mercy of a quick death. You will be cooked alive, and I will be sat right in front of you, watching and smiling at you the entire time in just the same way you smiled down at me when *I* died’_

Light choked on a sob as L gracefully knelt at his feet, a sick twisted smile on his face.

_‘All hail, Kira, God of the new world’_ L thought, before he thrusted his arm out. Flames sprang up as the gasoline soaked wood flared to life. Dancing orange flames spread around Light’s feet and he watched them in transfixed terror. He felt like an animal trapped in a forest fire. He had no way out, and the flames were licking closer and closer to him.

True to his word, L sat down next to Near and settled back for the show.

“More torches” L snapped his fingers, “I’m chilled. Warm me up, Kira”

Light twitched as he felt the warmth creep closer to him. He could smell the burning wood and thought grimly how his own burning flesh would smell. He imagined it would be horrendous…

Three men armed with flaming torches knelt at his feet and Light screamed, the blood curdling shriek echoing through the chilly night air as his legs and feet went up in flames.

L twitched in his seat, eyes sliding closed as he basked in Light’s pain. It tingled across his skin and made his cock twitch in a way meer pleasure never could. Near shot him a knowing look and smiled darkly. He too shared his mentor’s dark desires. Light’s screams of suffering where music to his ears.

_ ‘Oh god, oh god, it hurts so much!’ _

L leaned forward to watch the fire eat through Light’s skin to expose the sinewy muscle and bone underneath. He suspected if Light wasn’t tied up so securely he would be on his knees by now. His legs were being eaten away and the flames were ravenous as they crawled up his thighs to his groin.

_‘Shame to have to burn that lovely cock of yours, Light’_ L sighed mournfully. The smell of cooking flesh was starting to fill the air, and the lesser guards gagged and held handkerchiefs to their noses to try and block it out. ‘ _Pussies. Wait until the fat starts burning, then you will experience an horrendous smell’_ L thought spitefully. He let it bleed through his bond to Light for shits and giggles.

_ ‘L, KILL ME! Pleaaase! It hurts! End this!’ _

L raised an eyebrow and minutely shook his head at Light. Didn’t the idiot realise this would never be over? Light was his now, his to hurt for an eternity. The flames were just a passing, fleeting moment. There were hotter fires awaiting the would be god.

Light slumped against the red-hot stake and bit his lip bloody as he felt his flesh melt. He could no longer think of anything but pain and laughing silver eyes. Tears trickled down his face as he screams himself hoarse.

Still the flames crept higher and with their ascent, the smell of burning, cooking flesh grew stronger and more pungent. Even Near coughed a little and turned his head. L smiled at him darkly and called for yet more torches. They weren't needed, not now, but he was appreciating the warmth Kira’s funeral pyre was giving off. It was a cold thing, being dead.

Light could no longer scream. He stared out into the eyes of the world, his own eyes wet and blank with terror and pain. His body was shutting down, organs were cooking and still Light suffered on. The smoke was being redirected, just as L had said. One lungful of that pungent, combustible smoke would bring the end to his suffering… Light jerked his head to the side, gazing at the vast plumes of smoke in longing.

_ ‘Nothing is going to bring an end to your suffering, Light’  _

Light slumped forward, his hair hanging in his eyes as his entire torso, arms and then finally head caught flame. One last blood curdling scream, one last vain thrash against his bonds, and then the life left Kira’s haunted amber eyes forever.

L felt his death and sighed in pleasure. Finally. **Finally…**

“Time for me to go, Near. he’s waiting for me and the fun is just beginning” L stood up and smiled down at Near, “Have fun, I will see you in sixty years or so”

Near opened his mouth to reply, but like Kira, L was already gone.

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the blackened corpse and chuckled softly as the stake gave out and Kira’s remains crashed to the ground and crumbled to pieces.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust..." Near rose from his seat and went back inside. He was L now, and it was time to finally mark the Kira Investigation as solved and closed.


	5. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's plan had more to do with just loosing to Kira. He had a bigger motivation in his quest for vengeance. He had someone to attain vengeance for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist is here! I sincerely hope no one saw this coming... It's been fun writing evil L, and a challenge, but I can safely say it is not my cup of tea. 
> 
> I prefer my L full of cake and cuteness. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading this dark little story! 😊

Light Yagami had never endured something as painful as being burnt alive. His death had been horrific. But, perhaps even worse than the searing, melting pain had been the unmasked glee in those silver eyes as they gazed, fixated and enthralled, on his suffering. 

Being dead led Light to a few new discoveries. One being that yes, an afterlife did exist. He was a ‘spirit’ now, one currently chained by invisible chains in some kind of pit or dungeon. 

The second being that he could no longer eat, drink or have sexual intercourse. His ‘guide’ had informed him of that. Only those souls marked out as special were granted the ability to take on a physical form and wander the mortal realm. Those souls were known as Yurei, and naturally L fucking Lawliet just happened to be special enough to be one. 

‘You will probably go mad. You will linger here for eternity’ his guide ‘helpfully’ pointed out with a small shrug, ‘Sorry ‘bout that, Kira’

Light grit his teeth and tugged on the restraints. Was it the air itself that kept him pinned in place? How long did he have before the slow slide into madness began? Would he see L before that? 

“I need answers!” Light screamed, “Anyone? Anyone of you fucking ‘guides’ get down here and talk to me!”

He was met with silence. 

It seemed no one in Hell particularly cared for the demands of the so called God of the New world. 

Light bit his lip. If he were alive it would probably be bleeding right now. As it was, he couldn't even feel pain. The only thing he could feel was fear and panic bubbling under the surface of his rapidly deteriorating mind. 

“L! L, where are you?! L! I need to see you!”

No mocking silver eyes. No deep, rueful chuckle. 

Nothing. 

Just nothing… 

****************

L sighed as he stretched out in the sun. The young girl next to him was slowly bleeding out, his whispers in her ear had pushed her over the edge. She lay like a sacrifice, limbs splayed out as her lifeblood soaked into the tender, spring grass and nourished it. 

“You know, I never realized how pathetically shallow mortality is” L commented to the dying girl, “Life is something of a cosmic joke. We live, we die. That's it. Most souls are locked up in Hell to go insane. Only the very few, privileged ones are allowed into Heaven. No offense, Jessica, but you won't be going to Heaven. Not after what you did to your babies, you wicked woman” L plucked a few blades of grass and threw them at her with a snicker. 

The girl made a faint whimper, a sign she was still lucid enough to understand and hear what he had said. 

“Oh good, I thought I was talking to myself for a moment there. That's the first sign of madness, apparently. Tch. I know someone who knows *all* about madness. You won't get to meet him though. It's a shame really, he liked setting people on fire too…He’s like me. He's a Yurei and a scourge of humanity. I must confess it is *such* fun…”

The girl spasmed, her death throes beginning as her weak heart struggled to pump what little blood remained in her body. 

“Hush now, close your eyes” L soothed almost tenderly, “It will never be over though… sorry to disappoint you. The pain never gets any easier”

The girl died with a terrified whimper trapped in her throat. 

L sighed and climbed to his feet. Four souls. That was his daily quota settled and it was only 3 pm. He wouldn't be expected in Hell for another few hours yet. Where was his Beyond? They could have a little fun in their physical forms… 

“I'm here, my lovely Lawli!”

L smiled as he spotted the former (and current) red-eyed serial killer lounging, cat-like, up a tree. He had been watching L toy with his latest victim and had clearly been enjoying it if the sizeable erection he was sporting was any indication. 

“It was so sweet, what you said about me” Beyond simpered. He unhooked his long legs and jumped to the ground. “Did you mean it?”

“Which part?”

“All of it?”

L shrugged. “Guess I did. I have you to think for my elevation in status to a Yurei, don't I?”

Beyond smirked. Having died some years earlier than L he had made a point of putting a bad word in for him. L might have thought he had been granted this privilege due to his own merit, but they both knew that was a lie. Just as in life, the dead only advanced through connections. It was all about who you knew, not who you were. 

Beyond strode over to L and shoved the dead girl aside. He twined their fingers together and smiled happily, his blood-red irises flashing in the sun. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you” L mumbled softly. He had lied to Light Yagami. He could love. He was capable of love, and the only person he did love was his dear Beyond Birthday. His shadow and doppelganger, his secret lover for over half of his mortal life. When Beyond had been killed he had been crushed. No amount of pain or suffering inflicted on others could appease the darkness in his soul. 

His love for Beyond had turned him from the righteous path expected of him. His love for Beyond had been consuming, possessive, passionate and had ultimately led him into sweet insanity. All the cases in the world, all the screams and blood and sorrow could not compensate for the loss he had felt when Beyond had died. 

No. He had to content himself with revenge. From the very beginning L Lawliet knew who Kira was. Light Yagami, the idealistic and immature brat who had wrote his lover’s name down. He knew to succeed in securing his revenge he too would have to die by that brats hands. He needed to die and be reborn as a Yurei, a vengeful ghost. 

L felt a wave of frustration as he picked himself apart. He had failed to get to Beyond in time. He had failed to get those silly little murder charges dropped. And Kira had got to him… 

“Don't beat yourself up, Lawli. Shit happens” Beyond squeezed his hand, “I'm glad it worked out this way. You’ve got Kira in your clutches for eternity now. You played the game well, and it took years, but in the end you won. That is all that matters”

L smiled and straddled Beyond's waist. They feasted on each others mouths as L mounted Beyond and rode him, their gasps ringing out through the campus courtyard. Of course they weren't concerned about being spotted. No one could see them. 

“Fucking ride me faster” Beyond growled as he snapped his hips up. L grinned and bit his neck, grinding down on his cock just the way he knew Beyond adored. 

“Fuck, yes” Beyond sighed, his head tipping back as he shot up into L's body. This was one thing he would never give up. Being a Yurei had a *lot* of perks, but being able to fuck his Lawli was his absolute favourite. 

L groaned into his shoulder as he came hard against his lover's stomach, his untouched cock rubbing against Beyond's come splattered shirt. 

“Fuck yeah” Beyond moaned happily, fingers digging into the flesh of L's ass as they rocked and grinded together, drawing out their pleasure until the very last moment. 

“Mmm, B” L sighed, “You feel so fucking good inside me. Kira was rubbish you know”

Beyond snorted, “Oh, I know. I watched you fuck him. You always do this twitchy eye thing when you’re bored. You did that a lot”

L huffed out a laugh as he felt Beyond's arms settle around him. 

“Told him he was awesome though”

“Course you did, Love. You are just the prettiest little liar, aren't you?”

L preened at the praise. 

*******************

“My mother's name is Sachiko. Was Sachiko. My father was Souichiro Yagami. I had a sister. I was seventeen years old when I found the Death Note. My Shinigami was called Ryuk. I am not crazy. I refuse to be crazy”

Light repeated the littany of facts until he relaxed against the stone wall with a breathy sigh. He had no idea how long he'd been in hell, but he knew he was doing alright. He'd seen others. They were already broken and insane. 

They were weak. Some crawled around on the floor, others stared into nothing. The occasional twitch shaking their wraith like frames. 

“L! L! Where are you?!”

Light screwed his eyes shut as the other chained souls screamed and repeated his question as if it mattered to them. They were like sheep, mangled, broken little sheep. 

He kept his silence and glared at anyone who dared come to close to him. He was Kira. With or without a Death Note he was Kira. 

He would endure this torture. He would see L again. 

*******************

“It's been nearly forty years since I've last seen him” L chewed on a nail as he and Beyond stood outside of the cells. 

“Daw, does that make your heart go pitter pat?”

L snorted and shoved Beyond. 

“I was planning on giving him fifty years but I admit that might be too much of a stretch. Won't be long before Near arrives too. I think you will love him, B. I wonder how he's held… do you hear that?”

Beyond grinned as he heard the wails. 

“L! L! L!”

L turned to Beyond, a malicious smirk on his face. 

“I think i've broken him, B”

They entered the cells and the changing continued. The ragged, filthy soul that was Kira continues to chant L's name, glassy amber eyes fixed on the floor. 

“Poor thing” L cooed. He knelt next to Light and yanked his head up by the hair, “Here I am! Did you miss me?”

The briefest flicker of recognition. The briefest gleam of life. 

“... L?”

The other souls were still continuing their chant, and Beyond giggled and joined in while L knelt next to Light and glared at him. 

“I love you L” Light rasped, “Please, take me with you. I'll be good. Please”

L let Light's hair go and his head flopped down to his chest, as though the strings holding it up had been cut. 

“Well, Light. I don't love you. I once told you I wasn't capable of that, but that was a lie. I love Beyond, and you took him from me. Everything I have done from that moment has led me to this point. You love me. You will always love me, and that will drive you *insane* Light…” L tenderly held Light's face in his hands and smiled at the tears in those bloodshot eyes, “You are going to have periods where you are lucid enough to understand what is happening to you” L continued softly, his voice the loudest in the cell despite that mournful drone of ‘L!’ 

“N-no-”

“You brought this on yourself. You gave yourself to me, remember? I had your seed inside me. You *gave* me your life, Light”

Light sobbed, his shattered mind splintering even further. He had thought… he had thought L had come to take him away from this… 

Instead, he moaned in pain as L kissed Beyond in front of him. Twin sets of unnatural eyes stared back at him. 

“And I am going to spend all of eternity ruining it for you” L leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Light's ear, “Because that's what vengeful ghosts do”

Light began screaming when L walked away from him. What was left of his fragile grip on sanity smashed into pieces. He screamed and screamed. Kira and Light Yagami dissolved into nothing as the slow years passed. 

He didn't know who he was. Sometimes he had flashes, glimpses into the past, but they were gone all too soon. The only thing he did now was that he was trapped and there was nothing he could do to ease his suffering. He was the prey of a Yurei. The love L had forced from him kept him in his thrall as the years ticked past. 

L. 

L. 

L. 

The creature screamed for L, clawing at his hair, his eyes and his pitifully frail, wraith like body. 

L never came to see him again. But still, he screamed… 

And he never stopped.


End file.
